


Hands of Ice

by araniladin



Category: RWBY
Genre: 'cause the real stuff is coming, F/F, Fluff, Freezerburn - Freeform, Freezerburn Week 2018, hand holding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-12
Updated: 2018-12-12
Packaged: 2019-09-15 04:42:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16926708
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/araniladin/pseuds/araniladin
Summary: It's the first snow of the year. Well, if you want to call it snow. Atlas has it way worse. Weiss can handle a bit of snow





	Hands of Ice

“Hey Weiss, it’s suppose to snow today,” Ruby said, pulling her cloak around her shoulders. “Might want to wear something warm.”

Weiss rolled her eyes, putting her hair up into her asymmetrical ponytail. “Please Ruby, like these Beacon winters can match those we had in Mantle. I will be just fine.”

“It’s colder up there?” Blake said, muffled under a thick down jacket, two pairs of tights, a scarf and one of Ruby’s cloaks. “How do you people survive?” Her arms, which stuck out to the side, where capped off in woolen mittens. They struggled to grab the beanie she left on her bed.

“You get use to it,” Weiss said, grabbing a beanie and covering Blake’s head with it. “And really, the snow here isn’t even sticking to the ground.”

“Still, fairly bold of you to walk out in just your skirt and suit jacket,” Yang said, her school skirt covered by her long tan coat. She slid her hands into a pair of fur lined leather gloves. “I know you’re the ice queen, but a frozen heart doesn’t protect against snow.”

“This isn’t snow, it’s a mild drizzle,” Weiss said, gesturing toward the window. “I’ll be fine with just an umbrella. But I’ll guess I can-”She grabbed a white and blue scarf from her dresser drawer-”dress up just a bit.”

“Ugh, fine,” Ruby said, slipping on her own gloves, a similar set to Blake’s. “But if you get cold, I’m going to make fun of you forever.”

A knock on the door stopped Weiss from replying. Ruby opened it to the abominable snowman. Thick, plushy, white material filled their door frame, straw yellow hair sticking out of the bottom of a beanie. It tried to speak, but the white scarf covering its mouth muffled it.

“Really, Jaune?” Yang said, pulling down the scarf. “It’s not going to get that cold.”

“I would rather be prepared,” He said, waving his arms around. “I dressed in layers, so I am prepared for any of the cold.”

Blake waddled over. “I know it’s a bit cold, but maybe you are overdoing it just a bit?”

Weiss’ scroll let out a shrill alarm. 

“Too late, we have to get to class! Out, out, don’t want to be late.” Weiss shoved at Jaune, who tripped, bounced off the floor, and started rolling down the hallway. Everyone ran after him, except Weiss. She walked at her normal pace to class.

 

“Can’t believe Jaune got heatstroke in class,” Ruby said, skipping down the hall in front of her team.

Blake shook her head, her jacket draped over her arm. “He is always prepared for the wrong thing. He would have been fine outdoors, not inside.”

Weiss tucked her hands under her arms. The walk over here had numbed them, and the time in the class had returned enough feeling that she knew they were cold. Hanging back from the group, she tried rubbing more warmth back into them.

“You okay?” Yang said, her head resting on Weiss’ shoulder. “Not getting cold or anything?”

“What? No, no, I’m fine,” Weiss lied, moving her hands out from under her arms. “Hey, I’ll meet you all in the next class, I need to grab something from our dorm.”

“Okay!” Ruby said, grabbing Blake’s hand and pulling her down the hallway. “I’m going to get some hot chocolate before class, come on Blake!”

Blake laughed, and disappeared down the corridor with Ruby.

“I’ll come with you,” Yang said, pulling her gloves from her pocket. “I need to get something from our room as well.”

“Oh, and what do you need?” Weiss snapped at Yang. “I can just grab it for you.” She rubbed her hands against her thighs, turning to face away from Yang.

“We got time, I’ll just go with you,” Yang said, ignoring the snap.

Weiss pouted, but dropped it. They stepped out into the cold. Wind blew the snow up into little whirlwinds. It cut through Weiss’ jacket, although it was not that bad. Mantle got much colder, this was close to summer weather. Her hands, however, chilled. She was not sure if she possessed fingers or icicles. Squeezing her hands, she tried to force blood into them. Her left one started to warm up a little.

“You okay?” Yang asked as they prodded across the grounds.

“I am perfectly fine and not at all cold,” Weiss said, tilting her chin up.

“I didn’t ask if you were cold, although I don’t believe you on that.” Yang chuckled.

“Oh, what what makes you say that?” Weiss said.

“You’ve been holding my hand for the last minute and it’s like holding an ice cube.”

“I am not,” Weiss said, lifting her hand up, attached to Yang’s. “Okay, so maybe I am a bit cold.”

“Here,” Yang said, removing her hand from Weiss’. The cold was a bit of a shock, and Weiss cradled her hands to her chest.

Yang peeled off her right glove and handed it to Weiss. “Here, put this on.”

“And what is one glove going to do to help?” Weiss said, even as she slipped her hand into the warm leather.

“This is how,” Yang said, her bare hand grabbing Weiss’ bare hand. 

The heat of it started with a bit of pain that morphed into pleasure.

Weiss moaned as she felt her fingers again. Yang laughed. “You should see what else I can do with my hand.”

Blushing, Weiss tugged on Yang. “Come on, let’s go get my gloves, before anyone see us.”

“Oh, scared someone will see you holding hands with me?” Yang said, although hurt laced her words.

“What? No, I don’t want anyone to know I can feel the cold,” Weiss said, even as she pressed against Yang’s side. “I have an image to keep up you know.”

Snorting, Yang slid her and Weiss’ hand into her jacket pocket, helping it stay warm.

“Hey Yang?” Weiss said.

“Hmmm?”

“Why did you not just give me both gloves and put your hands in your pockets?”

“Oh, for the love of… you’re lucky you’re cute,” Yang said, shaking her head.

“Wait, what is that suppose to mean, Yang, YANG, what do you mean by that?”

**Author's Note:**

> If you want to find me in other places:
> 
> Writing Tumblr
> 
> ”Normal” Tumblr
> 
> Twitter because of course 
> 
> [Ko-Fi](https://ko-fi.com/P5P0GAQA)
> 
> And I’m on Discord as Araniladin#9995 


End file.
